


Factious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [332]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Gibbs took a hiatus to Mexico, Tony struggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/29/2000 for the word [factious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/29/factious).
> 
> factious  
> Given to faction; addicted to form parties and raise dissensions, in opposition to government or the common good; turbulent;seditious; prone to clamor against public measures or men; -- said of persons.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #054 Aftermath - what happened after Hiatus Part 1 and Part 2.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Factious

Gibbs was off relaxing in Mexico, but for everyone else work went on as normal. In Tony’s case that meant being stuck in the middle of his factious coworkers and even director as Director Shepard ordered him to seduce an arms dealer’s daughter while still leading the team. Of course, Ziva and McGee regularly ignored him and as he wasn’t around enough to enforce any kind of discipline with the undercover operation he was running, it quickly became untenable.

He tried to go to Director Shepard about it, but she ignored his complaints and the team continued to deteriorate. Tony desperately worked overtime, barely sleeping as he did the work of four people during the day and ran an undercover operation at night. He wasn’t sure how he managed it, but somehow he kept the solve rate the same as when Gibbs was leading despite his exhaustion growing deeper and deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
